lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Frey
' House Frey' is a very large and powerful Andal House that controls the Empire of Frey or as they call it the "Lands of Frey". House Frey rules the Empire of Frey with an iron hand, and although their people live in extreme poverty they also exhibit so much fear on their people that they maintain control effectively. House Frey first made itself known during the Great Migration and they were unlike basically every other German that entered Europe during this time they were a member of the attacking Andals, and they only entered Europe after they begin raiding the coast line and after a particular raid they were stranded in Europe. With their numbers now stranded in Europes mainland they had no chance to find a way back to Swedan as they became hunted by Teutons who wanted revenge on them for the raids. They continued to flee south for a long time until they reached the Riverlands and it would be here that they would remain for a time. Under the rule of the Riverlords they became angry with the disrespect that they felt in being second fiddle and thus when they were given the command by the Riverlords to take the island off the coast of Koenisburg they were delighted. When they finished taking the island they threatened, bribed, and coerced the other forces that had joined the invasion into joining with thier new rule and abandoning the rule of the Riverlords. They named their new land the Frey Empire, and they came to become a dominating kingdom when the Emperor of Frey died, and his young son Walder Frey took control. Walder Frey had very distinct views on things and he transformed the entire island into a playground where only House Frey and a few of their loyalist houses had any kind of lifestyle worth truly living. Over the course of his life he has fathered dozens and dozens of children and from this House Frey may be the most numerous house in Europe. History Swedan House Frey first made itself known during the Great Migration and they were unlike basically every other German that entered Europe during this time they were a member of the attacking Andals, and they only entered Europe after they begin raiding the coast line and after a particular raid they were stranded in Europe. Stuck With their numbers now stranded in Europes mainland they had no chance to find a way back to Swedan as they became hunted by Teutons who wanted revenge on them for the raids. They continued to flee south for a long time until they reached the Riverlands and it would be here that they would remain for a time. Riverlands Under the rule of the Riverlords they became angry with the disrespect that they felt in being second fiddle and thus when they were given the command by the Riverlords to take the island off the coast of Koenisburg they were delighted. Trident Island When they finished taking the island they threatened, bribed, and coerced the other forces that had joined the invasion into joining with thier new rule and abandoning the rule of the Riverlords. They named their new land the Frey Empire, and they came to become a dominating kingdom when the Emperor of Frey died, and his young son Walder Frey took control. Walder Frey Walder Frey had very distinct views on things and he transformed the entire island into a playground where only House Frey and a few of their loyalist houses had any kind of lifestyle worth truly living. Over the course of his life he has fathered dozens and dozens of children and from this House Frey may be the most numerous house in Europe. Frey's Plot Following the confrontation between Hosteen Frey, and Robb Starke the decision was made by Hosteen that no longer would he accept the excistence of the Starke's, and was going to do anything to make them pay for what he believed they had done to him and his family. As they returned on the ship to the Trident the boats would be stopped by Walder Frey II. or Black Walder of whom met with Lothar, and Hosteen briefly before going on board the boats and hanging several members of the Frey's including Perwyn Frey of whom was deemed too loyal to the Lucernians. After the murder of Perwyn Frey they would wait on the water, and were met by Emmon Rivers the bastard son of Emmon Frey the King of the Orange Forks, and he would vow that his father was now prepared to turn against Gemma Lannister and regain the Orange Fork for the Frey's. With this in mind Emmon Rivers would leave first to return to his father where he silently begin preparing to murder his oldest half brother in Cleos Frey of whom frightened him due to the loyalty he knew his father held for him. Returning to the Trident he met with his father, and was forced to anwser for the death of Perwyn Frey, but was able to alongside Lothar Frey convinse their father that Stevron had been poisoned by the Lucernians thus further pushing Walder into hatred towards the Lucernians. It was at this point that the Frey's decided to allow the Lucernians to enter the Island of Frey so that they could gather some of them for the purposes of letting them believe they were finding a place willing to be the friends of Lucerne. Choosing the Kingdom of the Blue Fork as the site of the Lucernian embassy as the loyalty of the Blue Fork was always in question and this would give them a good excuse to wipe them out. Using this as an excuse they would decide to send Walder Frey II. as the diplomat to meet with the Lucernians, but it was made sure that he was going to be on his best behavior or else all of this might fail to come together. Noteable Members Family Members *Walden Frey ** † Perra Frey (Perra Soir). Died of sickness *** † Stevron Frey. Murdered by Walder Frey II. **** † Ursella Frey. Murdered by Walder Frey II. *****Ryman Frey ****** † Perra Frey. Died of sickness *******Edwyn Frey ********Telisa Frey ********* † Patrek Frey. Killed during the Invasion of Radin *********Walda Frey *******Walder Frey II. *******Petyr Frey ********Olenna Frey *********Perra Frey II. ******Larra Frey *******Ryman Rivers *******Tolinda Rivers *******Dyman Frey II. *****Aegon Frey *****Walton Frey ******Ashella Frey *******Steffon Frey *******Walda Frey II. *******Bryan Frey ***** † Dymen Frey. Murdered by Ryman Frey ******Larra Frey *******Stevron Frey II. ***Emmon Frey ****Genna Frey (Genna Lannister) *****Cleos Frey ******Jeyne Derry *******Tommen Frey *******Jamie Frey *******Marja Frey *******Annarra Frey *****Lyonel Frey ******Leonella Frey (Leonella Tarbeck) *******Roland Frey *******Genna Frey II. *****Tion Frey *****Walder Frey ****Thea Darenford *****Emmon Rivers *****Walten Rivers ***Aenys Frey **** † Tyana Wylde. Died during childbirth *****Aegon Frey II. *****Rhaegar Frey ******Jeyne Beesburn *******Robert Frey *******Walda Frey *******Jonos Frey ***Perrianne Frey ****Harys Haigh *****Lesley Haigh *****Donnel Haigh *****Alyn Haigh ** † Cyrenna Frey (Cyrenna Lillen). Died of sickness *** † Jared Frey. Killed during the Invasion of Radin Island ****Daella Frey ***** † Tytos Frey. Killed during the Invasion of Radin Island ******Whella Frey (Whella Lancave) *******Zia Frey *******Zachary Frey ******Meera Osnard *******Jordan Rivers *****Kyra Frey ******Edgar Acorn *******Walder Acorn *******Jeyne Acorn ***Nadrik Frey ****Marcia Frey (Marcia Browning) *****Brenen Frey *****Tobias Frey ***** † Shashia Frey. Poisoned by Nadrik Frey *****Rasellia Frey ***Septon Frey **Amerie Frey (Amerie Darenford) ***Hosteen Frey ****Bellena Frey (Bellena Hawick) *****Arwood Frey ***Lythene Frey ***Symond Frey ***Danwell Frey ***Merrett Frey ***Raymund Frey **Allyssa Blackwood. Died of sickness ***Lothar Frey ****Gloria Frey (Gloria Urdentrot) *****Tysane Frey *****Walda Frey II. *****Emberlei Frey *****Leana Frey ***Jammos Frey ***Morya Frey ***Tyta Frey ***Sauria Frey (Sauria Proudmoore) ****Derek Proudmoore *****Naida Proudmoore *****Derek Proudmoore II. **Bethany Frey (Bethany Robie) *** † Perwyn Frey. Murdered by Black Walder ***Benfrey Frey ****Catelyn Frey *****Della Frey *****Osmand Frey ***Willemen Frey ***Olyvar Frey ***Roslin Frey ** † Annara Farring (Annara Farring). Died of sickness ***Arwyn Frey ***Wendel Frey ***Colmar Frey ***Waltyr Frey ***Elmar Frey ***Shirei Frey Other Noteables *Olyn of the Trident Vassal Houses Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Europe Category:Andals Category:Houses in the Empire of Frey